This application relates generally to adjustable chairs, and more particularly to height adjustment mechanisms used with adjustable chairs.
Office chairs typically include a chair back, a chair seat, and a base that supports the chair. The chair back is coupled to the chair seat, and the chair seat is coupled to the chair base. More specifically, a column extends between the base and the chair seat to support the chair seat. At least some known chair bases include casters or glides that enable the chair base to be in freely-rollable or freely-glidable contact with a floor.
Sitting in a chair that is improperly adjusted for prolonged periods of time may increase the discomfort and fatigue to the occupant. To facilitate improving a comfort level of seated occupants, at least some chairs include chair backs including adjustment mechanisms that permit the chair back to be variably positioned with respect to the chair seat, and permit the chair seat to be variably positioned with respect to the chair base. However, often the adjustments can not be made while the occupant is seated, and as a result, an adjustment process can be time-consuming and tedious as the occupant must often make numerous trial adjustments finding a chair seat position that is comfortable to the occupant.
In an exemplary embodiment, a chair is electrically and mechanically adjustable through a wide range of positions in a cost-effective and reliable manner. The chair includes a seat and a back coupled to a control mechanism and supported on a base. A height adjustment mechanism is coupled to a motor and extends between the base and the seat for controlling a height of the seat with respect to the base. A limit switch controls an amount of movement of the seat with respect to the base.
The control mechanism is pivotally coupled between the chair seat and the height adjustment mechanism and mechanically and electrically adjusts a position of the seat with respect to the base. More specifically, the control mechanism permits mechanical adjustments of a position of the seat to be made that are independent of electrical adjustments of the seat.
The power kit assembly is electrically coupled to the chair for supplying power to the motor and the control mechanism. The power kit assembly includes at least one rechargeable battery cell, and is removably mounted to at least one of the motor, the control mechanism, and the height adjustment mechanism.
During use, a seated occupant may selectively engage the control mechanism to mechanically and/or electrically adjust the seat and the chair back in a cost-effective and reliable manner. More specifically, the control mechanism permits adjustments of the chair seat in proportion to an amount of weight applied to the seat by an occupant of the seat. Additionally, the control mechanism electrically adjusts a position of the seat relative to the base.